


【铁虫】命中注定

by candylingling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylingling/pseuds/candylingling
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【铁虫】命中注定

背景设定：

缘分天注定AU丨灵感来源于电影Serendipity

01

一对手套。

三年前的圣诞节，Peter在圣诞假期间兼职存够钱给Liz买一双可爱的手套作为圣诞礼物。他来到了因为价格昂贵还算不太多人的店里，仔细搜寻着适合的手套。

“就是这对了！”Peter伸手去拿唯一的对黑色手套，下一秒他的手就被一只大手包住，Peter抬头看见了一双让他终生难忘的焦糖色大眼睛。男人好像不打算放开他的手，他想自己此时肯定脸红了，他有点紧张，开口说，“先生，你也想买这双手套吗？”

Tony莞尔，“对的，我女朋友在杂志上看到，不然我不会挤在乱哄哄的人群里凑热闹，事实上，这已经是我找的第五家店了。”他放开男孩的手，接着说，“不过我好像还是晚了一步。”

Peter感到非常抱歉，“或许有存货，我问问售货员。”

Tony拦住男孩，“我问过了，没关系，我再找找别的。”

Peter谢谢Tony，他拿起手套，对还没离开的男人说，“要不我请你喝杯东西，当作是谢谢你把手套让给我？”

两个人到了商场一家叫“Serendipity”的甜品店，Peter点了两杯店里的圣诞特饮。Tony觉得这个小孩实在太有趣了，竟然带一个中年男人吃甜品，他将信将疑地喝了一口五彩缤纷的饮料，觉得冰凉又甜腻，就像喝了一口圣诞夜，“这个太好喝了……我能问你的名字吗？”

对面的男孩笑了笑，轻轻摇头，“有缘我们会再见的。而且我很快就会回英国，我们没有必要认识。”

这还是Tony第一次遭人拒绝，“所以你相信缘分？一个浪漫主义者？”

Peter点点头，“我知道这听起来很傻，甚至不切实际。但是你想，如果我们生命中拥有的一切都已经在冥冥之中被安排好，我们就不用再为了不恰当的关系费力劳心，那不是很有趣吗？”

Tony用金色的小勺子勺起玻璃杯上的蛋糕，放进嘴里，露出满意的表情，“这样确实很有效率。”

告别的时候Tony又为自己争取了一次，“我很享受和你的交谈。我真的不能知道你的电话号码吗？或者名字？”

男孩还是摇摇头，“我们都有女朋友，在这个圣诞夜，实在不需要多一分艳遇。我也非常享受和你的交谈。再见了，先生。”

Tony有点懊恼地走在街上，他不想回家，买不到该死的手套，Pepper一定会发火。才告别，他就开始想念那个有趣的男孩，他很久没有这么轻松愉快地和陌生人聊天了。

雪花飘在他空荡的脖子上，他打了一个冷颤，想起自己的围巾落在了甜品店。

于是他们再次相遇了。

回来拿手套的男孩喘着气看着他，脸上是掩盖不住的惊喜，他拿起围巾帮男人围上，提议道，“先生，我们一起做点什么吧。”

两个人去了室外溜冰场。Peter帮Tony系好鞋带，再次确认他真的会溜冰，才站起来滑了个漂亮的转弯，Tony很快就超越了Peter，稳稳地停在他前面，握住了他冻得通红的双手。

Peter有点分神，他不知道是不是因为他太久没有这种被人保护的感觉，他在一个转弯的时候摔倒了。Tony扶着他的腰把他抱起来，关切地问，“有没有受伤？”

Peter摇摇头，但是当他们一起坐在长凳的时候，Tony还是执意卷起他的衣袖，“伤口还挺深的，我去找工作人员借块止血贴。等一下我。”走了几步，Tony又不放心地回头确认，“不许走掉哦！”

Tony帮Peter贴上止血贴的时候着迷地看着他的手腕，Peter被看得有点不好意思，“英国人的通病，超多雀斑是吧？”

Tony认真地解释，“这些并不只是雀斑，你认真看就会看到仙后座。”

“什么？”

“你看，就在这里。”

Peter仍然不解地看着他，Tony从西装外套掏出了一支马克笔，在男孩手臂上画图形，“故事发生在很久以前的依索比亚，有个皇后叫仙后，她觉得自己是这个世界上最漂亮的女人。大家都很不喜欢她的冷酷自负。有一天，她冒犯了天神，我不记得她做了什么，反正就是很过分的事情……”Peter看着他笑了，“总之，海神波塞顿处罚了她，把戴着皇冠的她倒挂在天上，让她的肩膀上永远围绕着裙摆，她全身的血都冲到了脑子，于是她成为了一个星座，这些雀斑形成了皇冠的形状。”Tony合上了笔盖，“所以她犯了一个很大的错误，”Peter眼睛弯弯地看着Tony，“所以她负上了永恒的代价。”Tony认可道，“是的。”

Tony伸手扫了扫落在Peter发尖的雪花。

Peter着迷地看着Tony笑。

他们什么都没有继续，没有接吻，没有拥抱，只是专注地看着对方，在漫天雪花飞舞的圣诞夜。

纯情而浪漫。

02

疯狂的一夜。

Tony觉得，既然他们同一个晚上能再次相遇，就说明他们已经够有缘分的了。至少已经够知道男孩名字和手机号码的缘分，但Peter不这样认为，他坚持捍卫他那一套缘分天注定的理论，但是还是忍不住给了Tony一个机会。

“你在这张5美金上面写自己的名字和电话，看着，我现在去买一颗糖，”他跑过去报刊买了一颗巧克力，打开放进Tony嘴里，“如果有一天那张5美金回到我的手上，那么我就会打电话找你。然后，或许我们再来一个疯狂之夜，谁知道呢。”

迟到巧克力的Tony显然不太满意，“这不公平，如果非要做这种概率几乎为零的测试，至少你也留下你的姓名和电话。”

Peter觉得有道理，他从背包中抽出一本小说，“看，这是我最喜欢的小说——《牧羊少年奇幻之旅》，”他掏出笔背对着Tony写下了自己的姓名和电话，“我明天回国之前会把它卖给旧书店，如果有一天你找到它，请一定要给我打电话。”

Tony喜欢男孩相信缘分的鬼马个性，但是他又很害怕他们不能再见。他诚挚地恳求男孩，“Come on! 再给我们一次机会，最后一次机会好吗？我真的很喜欢你。我是说就算做朋友也可以。我有这种感觉，我们是命中注定。”

Peter顺着他的说，“既然你也相信我们是命中注定，那么，我们注定会再相遇。”

“但是你要回英国，而我，不会离开纽约。你希望我去英国找你吗？”

Peter毫不留情地拒绝，“不，我不希望你这么做，先生。”他倾身亲了男人一口，“我希望命运把我们再次带到一起。”

Tony非常留恋男孩嘴唇温暖的触感，“我只是再要一次机会，可以吗？”

看着面前的男人成熟的脸上露出了小孩要不到玩具的可怜表情，Peter最终妥协了，“好吧。现在，我们同时拦一辆出租车，如果我们的目的地相同，我就告诉你我的电话。”

“What？”Tony难以置信的追逐着男孩拦车的背影，“Kid，你这样太过分了，我这辈子都没有坐过计程车，请问计程车可以刷卡吗？”

Peter爆发出爽朗的笑声，“不是吧？” 他在钱夹里掏出一百美金递给Tony，“给你，上车吧。我稍后就来。”

不舍地迈腿坐进了计程车后座，Tony立马摇下车窗。Peter也同样舍不得与他告别，在司机的催促之下，他掏出一只手套放进自己口套，另外一只手套连着包装袋扔进车窗。他不可自控地追着计程车小跑，“先生！我叫Peter！”

Tony走了之后他立马拦了一辆计程车，“去纽约公共图书馆。”

另一边的Tony在几番纠结之下报了自己的地点，“去纽约公共图书馆。”

虽然Tony先出发，但是Pete先到了。他站在图书馆门口焦急地寻找Tony的身影。可惜他寻找的男人还塞在公园大道。

心急如焚的Tony扔给了司机100美金，下车往图书馆的方向奔跑。

太疯狂了！他已经40岁了，一家上市公司的总裁，现在深夜在一条大街上，往一个心里的目的地，往再见男孩的一丝希望不顾形象地在寒风中奔跑。

只是，这个世界好像真的不存在心有灵犀，当他赶到图书馆的时候，Peter已经走了。

03

我不该还想着你。

这是婚礼前三周，他们从高中就开始谈恋爱，他的未婚妻非常漂亮，是小有名气的英国大众情人，他应该是这个世界最幸福的男人。

但是谁能告诉他，为什么他在想着那个3年前在自己小臂画仙后座的男人？

“Peter？我今晚不能陪你了，我有一个几个镜头需要补拍。不过我答应你我不会缺席我们的旅游。”Liz俯身亲了坐在沙发上的Peter，和他告别。

总是这样。演员这个职业很辛苦，他能和Liz走到现在自己都觉得不可思议。但好像总是缺点什么东西。

因为大家都说他们男才女貌，所以他们在一起了。因为已经在一起5年了，所以他们顺理成章地张罗婚礼。

因为聚少离多，Liz甚至经常买不合身的衣服给Peter当礼物，而Peter也不会戳破，只是亲吻她说谢谢，然后把衣服放进衣柜的底层。

他肯定也有忽略Liz的时候，比如他对Liz的手指尺寸还停留在拍拖的时候，所以求婚戒指买大了一码。

平淡如水的恋爱，没有一丝波澜和激情。他们都心知肚明，但又好像只能这样继续下去。

Peter知道这样很疯狂，但是他取消了和Liz的婚前旅行，买了两张去纽约的机票，强行带上Ned，上了开往纽约的飞机。

“Dude，你确定要这样做吗？Liz是全英国的情人，你知道自己被多少男人嫉妒吗？你们还有三个星期就结婚了，你现在去纽约找那个又老又丑的男人？”Ned夸张地摇他的肩膀，即使他在3个小时以前已经知道了这个消息。

Peter在更多人注意到他们之前按住了Ned挥舞的双手，“冷静点Ned！我最近就是一直想着他。我觉得这是我最后一次机会了……如果我这次也找不到他，我就会从此忘记他。而且他绝对是一个人间极品，才不是又老又丑的男人。”

Ned卸力摊在椅背上，“但是这三年你一直在找那张5美金，从来没找到，这难道不是一个预兆吗？”

Peter闭上眼睛，“我还是觉得，那张5美金可能还在纽约等我。”

“Tony，我要开个视讯会议，你先收拾行李好吗？”Pepper一边交代一边走出了卧室。

在一起这么久，Tony都不明白为什么会有人这么热爱工作。他翻下床，胡乱把衣服塞在躺开的行李箱。

突然，他找在一套西装下面翻出了那个装着一只黑色手套的礼物袋。他掏出手套想试戴一下，结果在里面摸到了一张收据。

“Rhodey，我觉得我还要努力一次。”

Peter和Ned去了他们看到手套的商店，再次相遇的甜品店，讲述仙后座的溜冰场，还有分别的街边，但都没有找到线索。他甚至还去了所有的高尔夫场，因为三年前Tony和他提过自己喜欢打高尔夫。

他总觉得他们一直在靠近，但是可能他当年的决定真的太过冒险，这个世界哪里存在这么奇妙的缘分，能让他们第三次遇到。

一周之后，他订了机票和Ned一起回英国。飞机上他有些失魂落魄，他不敢相信他终于要和Tony说再见。

“先生，需要耳机吗？”美丽的空姐拿着一摞耳机，笑着询问坐在过道的Ned。

“需要2个，谢谢。”Ned从皮夹拿出一张20美金，递给空姐。空姐笑着给他找回了一张5美金，Ned笑着收下之后把5美金平整地放在小桌子上，“Peter，看来你还有一次机会。”

Peter觉得心脏再次被提了起来，他咬着嘴唇翻开了那张5美金。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！Ned！！他叫Tony Stark！”Peter激动地亲吻了Ned的脸颊，他捞起背包，起身挤着过道出去，“我要走了，祝我好运吧Ned。”

Tony和Rhodey根据收据的地址去到了一家男装店，在买光了半个男装店之后，经理终于肯带他们到仓库找Peter的收据存单。

“Shit！Rhodey，快来帮我看看是不是Peter，我好像眼花了。”

“是的！Tony！但是还是看不清他的姓。”

接着他们又去了银行威逼利诱一个小职员查到了Peter曾经的住址，然后在房东那里找到了Peter曾经资讯的租赁公司……

结果，在婚礼前的最后一天，他们来到了租赁公司的地址，发现它已经改成了婚纱店。

“或许命运在提醒我，该回去结婚了。”

“Tony，你最近魂不守舍的，发生什么了吗?”

“什么都没有，Pepper。”

Pepper拿出了一本《牧羊少年的奇幻之旅》，放在Tony手上，“我听Rhodey说你一直有收藏这本书的各种版本，我拜托英国的朋友带回来了一本，这个出版社你还没有的。Tony，明天见。”

Tony深呼吸一口，打开了扉页。

“Peter Parker 300-0303-4717”

04

命中注定

Peter凭着Tony的姓名和曾经的电话找到了他的住址。但是他按了很久门铃都没有人开门，他似乎不在家。Peter掏出了马克笔给他留言，把便条纸贴在了门把上。迎着初雪，他再次走到了那个溜冰场。

他坐在那张他们曾经坐过的长凳上，拿起不知被谁遗落的西装外套，凑到鼻子闻了一下。

是雏菊香味。

1个小时前，Tony坐在溜冰场的长凳上，他脱下外套，穿上溜冰鞋，下场溜了几圈。雪越下越大，渐渐地，溜冰场只剩下Tony一个，他索性躺下，给自己戴上那只黑色手套。

突然，不知道什么东西落在了自己身上，他疑惑地捞起不明物体，然后举着手套对比了自己右手。

他觉得自己浑身血液倒流，似乎自己快要幻化成为那个仙后座。他慢慢坐起来，转头看到Peter拎着他的西装外套，向自己招手。

他激动地站起来，看着男孩迎着漫天雪花奔向自己。

“你好，我叫Peter Parker。”男孩喘着气伸出手。

“你好，我叫Tony Stark。”男人握住了男孩伸出的手，顺便给他戴上了另外一只黑色手套。

“我看见了你的西装外套，它上面有你的味道。”

“我的味道？”

“嗯，你的雏菊香味。”

“Tony，我今天终于相信了你3年前所说的命中注定。我在飞机上……”

Peter的话还没有说完，就被Tony搂住腰拉到怀里。

然后是迟到3年的亲吻。

当你遇到那个人的时候，你会明白，他就是你一生的命中注定。

-END-


End file.
